1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power generating station with an integrated coal gasification plant, with an air separation plant, a coal gasifier and a heat exchanger and a gas dust removal installation connected to the coal gasifier, as well as with a gas turbine and steam power generating plant part connected to the heat exchanger and gas dust removal installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
British Provisional Patent No. 20 75 124 discloses a power generating station in which a gas turbine is supplied with synthesis gas containing carbon monoxide and hydrogen from a coal gasification plant. The gas turbine drives an electric generator. The hot exhaust gases of the gas turbine are utilized in this power generating station for generating steam. A steam turbine and a further electric generator are driven with the steam. Part of the synthesis gas is fed in this power generating station to a methanol synthesis plant. The methanol produced is stored and burned for equalizing load peaks, in addition to the mixed gas. This power generating plant permits increased production of methanol during times of low load and sale of the methanol so produced as a chemical raw material to the extent it is not needed for equalizing peak loads. Apart from the fact that if load peaks are equalized frequently, only a small part of the methanol produced is freely available, the production costs for the methanol are not substantially below those of corresponding production methods which are independent of the power station.